Fallen from grace
by Armadelus Demien
Summary: This story is unfinished but will be finished soon. The story is about a young man who a demon,angel,vampire hybrid, this chara is mine he falls in love with willow rosenberg.


(Disclaimer: the characters Willow Rosenberg and at least a few more don't  
belong to me they belong to the WB but the character Micheal Armadelus  
Demien is mine so live with it)  
Falling From Grace  
(By Michael Armadelus Demien)  
Chapter One  
"The Prophecy" Un-appraised darkness surrounded me, no light to guide me through was seen from within the depths of it by my eyes. I stumbled slowly through it, frightened, panting, desperate to see light, a light that could save me from this place.  
I tripped along through the darkness, flailing my limbs helplessly trying to grasp some sort of solid support in this vast world of unending darkness, I had been here for days, or was it weeks, or years.I didn't know, I cried out, no answer, I cried out again and this time what answered me was something I wish wouldn't have, a deep frightening thunderous voice, a voice that shook the earth or whatever substance I was standing on beneath me and took my heart from a slow calm beat to a violent slamming against my ribs, "No mercy for the wicked" I knew not what this accusation meant, I was not wicked, no not at all, I mean I made jests about others who weren't like me, yes, but it wasn't like I had killed them or had slaughtered innocence, perhaps the voice was talking about not me but about an acquaintance of mine or something of the sort for I was one person out of few that tried to do the right thing, always, well most of the time but mainly when it was where credit needed to be given where credit was do.  
I answered the voice with a harsh reply, a reply that cracked violently like a whip when it passed through my vocal chords and off my tongue, through my lips "You accuse me wrong, you coward of a being that hides in the darkness from the prey it stalks" the voice did not answer but I knew it knew I was afraid for the reply was tinged with fear and hate for whatever it was, I heard a rustle from behind me in the desolation of this dark place, heavy monstrous breathing, a thick scraping sound as that of metal on metal and then something brushed against me , something solid and cold, something with a smell of extreme decay that took everything for me to withstand without vomiting my very organs out, the smell was so strong that it seemed to be all around me , stabbing at me like needles and knives pricking the flesh of a dying animal, a voice came from the darkness "No help for the wicked" , suddenly my legs gave out at the extremely heavy blow of something pounding into the flesh at the back of my leg behind my knee, it felt like my leg was broken.  
My breathing increased in my fright as I curled my leg to my body and then from next to me, so very close, so close, too close, I heard the voice whisper in my ear "No rest for the wicked."  
Chapter two  
"Black Wings"  
  
I sat stark upright in my large feather four-poster bed; a cold night sweat drenched my body and trickled off my brow. My wide eyes gazed ahead of me into the dark curtains that surrounded my bed and then to the small nightstand inside the confines of the curtains, upon the night stand sat my digital clock that read nine o' clock PM. I turned my body wearily to the side so my legs dangled off the edge of my bed and my feet touched the floor, I rested my moist face against my cold, trembling hands as the words the beast in my dream world had spoken to me, "no rest for the wicked." I was puzzled, I had been having this same dream for a week and it was evident due to the dark circles under my eyes. I sighed lightly and cursed under my breath as I stood up and leaned on the nightstand with one trembling arm, I heard a padding outside the curtains, I strained my ears to hear a strange rattling sound, a dull rattling sound, I pulled the drawer of my nightstand out and removed the cold blue switch blade from its case and pressed the button to hear the comfort of its clicking signaling the locking in of the large blade, I cautiously stepped to the curtain then thrust it open and screamed as I saw a black thing jump through the darkness at me, I screamed again as I fell to the bed , I looked at the green eyes of the beast and whimpered as its small pink tongue began to lap the sweat off my face , I began to laugh with relief as I whispered "Horus you little devil you.you scared the hell out of me, Are you hungry dear boy" Horus answered me with an affectionate meow and then trotted off to his small feeding bowl in the corner of the room next to the small oval window, I stood and stretched my arms and back then walked to the cupboard where I kept the nine lives cat food, I pulled the small box from its place and walked over to Horus' bowl and I poured it into it. Horus circled my legs and nuzzled my feet and began rolling over and over onto his stomach and then when I finished pouring his food he stood, or rather leapt to his feet and began to eat greedily, I slowly walked back to the cupboard and placed the food back in it's usual place.  
Horus had been my one and only friend for many years now, well four to be exact. I found him on a street corner one morning on my way through the small city of Wallachiwa, Romania, He was scraggly then and starving almost to death, I was carrying a small tuna sandwich that he had smelled so cunningly that I thought he had smelt it through the small brown paper bag itself, I smiled at him and fed him the sandwich and from that moment on he and I were inseparable.  
I walked over to my reclining chair at the center of the room that also had a small television set placed before it. I slowly sank into the seat and rested my back against the cool leather, I reach to the side and pulled the lever that allowed my body to recline backwards into an almost lying position and I began to massage my temples trying to relieve myself of the nervous headache that poor Horus had caused accidentally, but I love him enough to let it pass by because we all deserve to make a few mistakes.his mistake was a cute one though, even that I have to admit because he, no matter what he does, can worm his way into your heart. I picked up the remote control to the television and studied it in the moonlit room trying to find the power button, I pressed the small red button and it clicked the small television on, the screen slowly came into color and focus and was on the science fiction channel, there was a giant ant crawling across a small city as I watched, I began to click through the channels till I came to the news, there was a short slightly balding man sitting at a large brown desk holding a few thick sheets of paper that he continued to glance at as his partner, a young beautiful blonde woman, was telling the viewers about an escaped mental patient they were calling the Black wings murderer due to the markings she left on the bodies of her victims.  
They showed a picture of her, she was beautiful, long red hair with streaks of purple and black in it, big green eyes, luscious lips, full breasts, and a pair of legs that went on forever, not to mention she was pale.  
I slowly fell into a deep sleep, Horus gently padded over and leapt into my lap, we both slept the morning away till deep into he late evening.  
Chapter three  
"The snake of loves venomous bite" My eyes popped open and I stared ahead for the moment, Horus sat sunning in the bright sunlit window, I smiled at him and he looked at me with his animalistic type of smile and he mewed. "Horus dear boy.I think I need to go out . the grocery store calls."  
The streets were foggy and the air smelt thick and new with the hint of the sweet smelling rotting leaves. My eyes focused in the light of the morning, I gazed at the pink and yellow sky watching the birds fly around chirping happily in their simple yet complex lives. I had woke up sometime in the night to see more of the report on the Black Wing killer. I rubbed at my eyes a bit feeling still a little tired, it wasn't as if I wasn't sleeping peacefully, well, actually the nightmare was having itself another visit into my mind, only this time in the dream I was holding a fragile hand, a delicate frail hand, the hand of the Black Wing killer, she looked tired and battered, we both did, the beast was behind us, running, faster, faster, catching up and then. nothing but the lick of Horus' soft pink tongue against my white face.  
I scuffed along the sidewalk headed towards the large food mart barely one fourth of a mile ahead of me running the dream beasts words over and over and over inside my restless mind, "No rest for the wicked" I said aloud to myself.  
I walked then, silently, silently to my destination that lie only mere steps before me but soon I found my self sidetracked and even distracted. I was watching a young woman on the side of the street, she was hiding in the bushes when all of a sudden this obese man came running at her from behind with a two by four in his meaty hand, I ran at him and swung a hard punch to the nape of his neck, he turned to me slowly staggering and then he swung the two by four at me which I held by arm up and then swung the other and smashed it into splinters, he stared at me as I pounded another punch into his face and I kept doing it till I had broken his nose and knocked him unconscious.  
The young woman looked at me as I turned to walk away "wait.why did you help me?" she asked, I gave her a skeptical look and replied "um.I don't think you could have beat that guy.especially with that hunk of wood." I rubbed my arm thinking about the two by four he had that I smashed like a egg hitting a car windshield at one hundred miles per hour, she laughed at me and whispers whilst holding out her hand "I'm Willow Rosenberg.but you can call me Willow" I gently took her hand into mine and suddenly the dream came back into mind, I saw her face.the black wing killer, and instantly I knew who she was.she was the black wing killer.I didn't know how I knew. all I knew was.she was who she was. "Micheal.Micheal Armadelus Demien call me Micheal...please.it's better that way...don't want any killers to call be by my full name before they stab me in the back or the ass or the heart.three most common places women have tried to do me in at" she giggled.she had no clue I knew who she was. no clue at all. but even if she did there wouldn't have been anything she could do .due to what I was.  
At that moment I was more than just a bit sure that I was falling for her even though she was a killer.  
  
Revelation The priests stood in a circle of three surrounding a large black paged book, their eyes were a deep white and their faces hidden behind hooded robes and dull hums exploded from their throats, and all that could be heard above it was a booming voice spewing words that seemed randomly put together to form a sentence. That sentence was this "There shall be one to challenge the shadow beast we have sent to keep the realm of darkness from succumbing to the holy light and as the decree of the dark lord goes with the god of man it shall remain ours till this one stands to him, the one to challenge our beast is one of tainted blood, one of two faces, one of many powers. We will intercept this beast who will have our failed creation bore his child, they call this tainted one Armadelus, a drinker of blood, devourer of flesh, reaper of souls, ravager of the evil kings virgin daughters, those three daughters will fall for his white light charm and become his lovers with our failed one, this beast is of demonic and angelic blood and shall not be taken lightly, OH DARK LORD HERE OUR PLEA HELP US STOP THIS ONE WHO DARES TO ATTEMPT TO DESTROY YOUR PACT WITH THE GOD OF MAN" the voice died out and in a puff of smoke the priests were gone as well.  
The hand of deaths touch The girl and I had spoken long about how our next meeting should go, deciding it should be under better pretences was a first and then we decided it should be in a more romantic spot, which for a murderer sound quite funny because you'd think that they'd only think of death and murder and things of that sort but strangely she seemed like any other nineteen year old girl which planted in my mind the seed of doubt about her and it began to germinate and sprouted into "maybe she was framed" this was followed by certain facts that had seemed strange for a killer and they were as followed. She wasn't from this town She was a computer pagan (or so she said and which I thought she was more because as we walked along she spoke with me about various spells that I as an individual knew there wasn't any site on some spells) I walked silently back home down the long asphalt river for a road thinking about how cheery she had been talking about her friends Tara, Kennedy, Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Angelus, Rupert Giles, Xander, and Anya. She was a very beautiful girl and very intelligent, Her body reeked with the power incomprehensible to the human extent, I kept my senses attuned to the area around me. Something near me moved, I almost leapt out of my skin when I felt the soft hand of the girl upon my cloaked shoulder, I turned to her within a tornado like turn and gave her a strange look, I whispered to myself "how did you get here Will-" I didn't know I had spoken this aloud for she suddenly piped in "You never made it three steps away from my house. so I thought that mean you wanted to come in."  
I looked around "But I could have sworn that I was." I shook it off and smiled at the thought of entering her house and seeing as she didn't notice it, and by noticing it I mean the invite, I could go freely in and out of her house as I pleased but I wouldn't do that to her.  
"Well I would like to go in . but with a beautiful girl like you and alone. I might uhm" I looked down .I couldn't bring myself to say it to her because it was not only wrong for as a gentlemen but also very naughty for one as intellectually complete as myself to bring myself to say but I think she got the picture because she gave a devious smile and simply motioned me in and I was inside and awaiting any further notion as to what would go fourth into action next, I was quite taken off guard because before I could move she had her delicate arms wrapped around my neck and was pressing into me with a kiss so deep the ocean could not have even compared to it, her lips were like silk against mine , her skin had become revealed as clothing was discarded and flung this way and that carelessly but in the passion of the moment it didn't matter. Her skin was warm and soft like a cloud that one can only hope to touch as I, She wore black silk undergarments that seemed to make her skin glow, She pulled my leather jacket slowly from my body and it became embarrassing as I noticed I smelled like leather, she didn't seem to care because with surprising strength she tore my shirt off spraying it's buttons every which way and that, she held me close, my leather pants groaning with the movement, I kissed her shoulders lightly, moving my butterfly soft lips up them to the side of her neck taking time to push my tongue passed my lips to lick her neck tasting the strawberry body scents she put on, she pressed against me more and this time harder, grinding her silk clad hips into mine as she kissed me once more lips parting to press a soft, warm tongue into my mouth wrestling mine for dominance of each others mouths.  
She began tugging at the waist of my pants at the studded belt I wore till finally it gave way and fell off, she then moved her hands to the buttons of my jeans but for some reason I had to stop her hands, she looked up with full lips in a pout and she whispered "yes, I do want to do this . it's been a while since I've been with . a man" it was good to hear someone finally call me a man. I simply nodded in answer and she continued, she slid the button through the slot and then slid the zipper slowly down and then slid my pants down as well, I couldn't believe something like this would happen, something so beautiful, so unifying, happening to someone who was always ridiculed in school and called a monster afterwards.  
She slid my pants down to my pale ankles then not even waiting for me to take my boots off to kick them off before she tore off my boxers, the sides splitting so easily, my manhood bounced free of it's cloth prison, it was erected to it's full extent of 6 inches and she gave a small gasp and eyed it longingly before sliding the head of it into her moist mouth, she took small suckles making her jaws press against the sides of my shaft and sliding back and fourth, pushing it in her mouth and sucking on it as she pulled back, she let it go deeper and deeper into her mouth every time and then she started to deep throat, it was the greatest pleasure I had ever felt. She plunged my girth into her moist mouth sucking harder ramming it in faster and faster I groaned, it rolled out of my throat, from my chest, it came out like a lion roaring, she went faster wrapping her arms tighter around my waist.  
I felt a sudden whoosh of pleasure and then I released several spurts of hot sperm into her warm beautiful mouth, I moaned louder and louder until eventually I had to collapse backwards onto the floor she smiled up to mean and whispered with a voice as hot as a rain forest spring "hope that's not all you got in that big thing little boy cause the night is long and the fun has just started, this is a girl who can go all night", I wanted her more than ever, she was the only thing in the world at that moment that made sense at all, that made me feel like I exists.  
She pulled her lacey, black silk panties to her knees then slid them down onto her ankles and threw them to the side.  
She took a silent step forward and took hold of my right hand, let out a small giggle and then suppressed a moan as she put my hand on her moist vagina, her arousal dripped like rain to the fingers that now separated her lips, I pulled her into another kiss and as she started to grind her body against mine I pulled my member up and slid it slowly into her, I thrusted myself up into her, going harder and harder, her juices made for a natural lubricant, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist and then I began thrusting her down by grasping her hips and then I thrusted my hips up to meet her making for an equally hot moment for us both.  
I continued out rapid movements, her clitoris was swollen with the moment of intensity, the ecstasy of the moment was to good for me to continue past three hours and we had both orgasmed numerous times, I knew after all this that I .I was in love with Willow.  
Willow and I had fallen asleep sometime in the early morning hours, our bodies lie tangled in the webs of the beautiful thing they called love. The beast in my mind darkened my dreams once more.  
I ran through the humid air of a jungle, tripping over tree roots and tripping over rocks I ran toward a cliff, I had the intentions to jump but something behind me decided differently. I was at the cliffs edge and just as soon as that I took a leap but shadows, shadows from behind like a rope tangled around my legs, as the ropes ran up my body constricting along the way I felt something inside break like a twig under my foot something let go, my back started to burn and I began to scream, something was trying to push through my flesh, some kind of monster wanted out and with this two large black wings blew through the flesh of my back, and the vampiric fangs I had grown to love began to grown in unintentionally and horns sprouted from my head, the shadows began to squeal with anger and released me all at once allowing me to go into a freefall over the cliff.  
The beast whispered to me from beside me in the form of a beautiful young silver haired girl "Giles will die if you do not go to him."  
I sat up in a cold sweat, shivering, and whimpering, Willow wrapped her arms around me and hugged my head to her bosom, she whispered to me "Shh tell me what's wrong baby" she sounded so motherly like and the only thing I could mumble was "Giles."  
Hell Hath No Fury I left willows place sometime after my prophecy, my hands trembled and my knees were weak. I could barely even think, my mind was a portrait of insanity with magazine clippings that represent my life's greatest achievements and my greatest failures starting with not telling Willow about what was going to happen to Giles and instead of telling her I went to investigate.  
The street was cluttered with people doing their everyday late hour walks and their shopping, the air smelled heavily of various perfumes and cigarettes, My nostrils flared as I took in the scents of things around me. This was the beauty of London for you, People downing the Americans, in my opinions after all these centuries their ego was still bruised from losing the Revolutionary war.  
I looked around for the pub I was told he usually visited by an old friend of his; the bar was called Daemonic Desire. I heard something the voice of a helpless demon, helpless because he was the sort that lived like a human a group of hunters had knocked his over and were beating him close to death, I felt sorry for the thing, he was big and friendly one could tell by the helpless crying he was doing, I stepped in between the men, they swung at me and when they did I snapped, I grabbed hold of the clenched fist and squeezed as hard as I could feeling bones tear through flesh, the man pulled his hand back and howled in pain, before he could do anything else I took a spear one of his friends had and grabbing him by the top of the head and pushed the sharpened end of the spear through his chin and the top of his head "You like that big man?" I cried out as another one swung a battle axe towards my midsection, I jumped up and brought my legs down hard onto the blade of the axe and I smashed the blade into bits, I wanted to slaughter those cruel bastards for picking on something so helpless as a scavenger but they all ran away and what I didn't realize was that my wings had pushed through my back and were glowing a strange violet and dark blue.  
The demon said a thousand thank you's before he turned and ran away taking flight at the last second, a sudden smell caught my senses and an aura that was peaceful and yet troubled at the same time filled my attention, "evening Giles" I said.  
"Micheal it's been.10 years hasn't it?" Giles replied, he was laughing and gave me a silent embrace. There were a few smiles between us as we reminisced over the past; the last time he and I had met was during the fall of the Berlin wall in nineteen hundred ninety-four. 


End file.
